Industrial Prince
The Industrial Prince is a character in the game Castle Crashers. He is the leader of the Industrialists as well as the Fencers, and operates the Industrial Machine boss. He owns the Industrial Castle. Involvement The Industrial Prince is helping the Evil Wizard by keeping Orange Princess captive as well as fighting the knights when they come to confront him. When you reach him in the Industrial Castle, He stands at the front balcony on top the entrance with a distressed Orange Princess, there he mocks you for not being beefy enough to break down the door. After you break down the door with a sandwich, he gets astounded and than runs into the building with the Orange Princess. Once you get to the end of his castle, You don't actually fight him, instead he hides in a control room located behind a wall and from there he operates the various mechanisms that attack you. He uses elemental turrets, a giant mechanical hand and five electric generators. After you defeat his machine, He panics and evacuates the room, dragging Orange Princess on the floor as he makes his way to the balcony. He throws Orange Princess on the magic crystal and hops on but is than betrayed by the Evil Wizard at the end of the level. After the Evil Wizard fly's off, The Industrial Prince is left cowering on the edge of the balcony. His fate is ultimately decided by the player. They may choose let him live or knock him off the back balcony of his castle. However, either choice does not affect anything. Description He wears a purple regal crown as a sign of his royal status, other than this, he wears rather combat-esque clothing (Similar to that of the fencers) with a belt with a holster with a fencer's foil in it, black pants, and black boots. He has dark gray hair, a 5 o'clock shadow and a long, well kept moustache. The Prince's Soldiers Brute.png Industrialist.jpg Fencer.jpg Above are the soldiers who work for the Industrial Prince (beefy brute, industrialists, and fencers). Notes * There is no consequence for knocking the Industrial Prince off of the balcony. * He only has 1 health on both Normal Mode and Insane Mode. ** BiPolar Bear can knock him off of the balcony due to his 1 health. * Even if you strike the Industrial Prince on the balcony toward the castle bulk, he will still fly off the balcony anyway. * Even though you never see him use it, he frequently carries a Fencer's Foil, as seen right after he gets out of the Industrial Machine after you defeat it (it is only seen for half a second, because when he goes behind the wall, he returns with the fourth princess in tow), and while making a deal with the Thieves at the Forest Entrance. Trivia * Outside of the Industrial Prince's castle, there is a wanted poster for the player for 50,000 gold. * In the Forest Entrance, the Industrial Prince can be seen making a deal with the the thieves. He quickly runs away upon spotting the player. * His crown resembles a perfume puffer. * The Bipolar Bear can knock him off the balcony, due to him having only one HP. Gallery File:Fulllv.png |Industrial Prince upon breaking his castle door File:Phik.png |Industrial Prince in the Industrial Machine File:Yurt.png |The Industrial Machine upon being defeated File:Hupp.png |Industrial Prince being zapped by Evil Wizard File:Phillipe's_Exchange.png |Industrial Prince exchanging with the thieves See also *Industrial Castle *Industrial Machine *Industrialist *Fencer *Brute Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Unplayable Enemies